Total Drama Pokémon
Total Drama Pokémon is a fictional animated series. Summary Seasons 1 and 2 The Total Drama gang goes on adventures in and around the Pokémon Playhouse, a play center for Pokémon, while also having fun in The Imagination Zone when it closes. Seasons 3 and 4 The Total Drama gang goes on more adventures around the world of Pokémon. Description Seasons 1 and 2 At the Pokémon Playhouse, a play center for Pokémon, any Pokémon can play any games using their imagination and all sorts of equipment. In each episode of this comedic yet adventurous fantasy series for children, the cast of Total Drama become Pokémon and work at the Pokémon Playhouse. When the play center closes, the gang enters a special digital sandbox zone known as The Imagination Zone to have imaginative fun with their digital triceratops friend, Digit. Also, every episode ends with the gang playing a four-minute round of Costume High Five, a very popular costume game where two players, selected by volunteering or by the Pick-A-Player 3000, take turns getting high fives and take off one article of clothing for every time they don't receive a high five until one of them is left with their undies (and bras if any or both players are female) and have no choice but to wear the episode's costume. Seasons 3 and 4 The Total Drama cast is back for all-new adventures, this time around the Pokémon World. Each seven-minute episode follows the cast going on an everyday adventure. Characters # Chris - A Staraptor. # Chef - A Rhydon. # Owen - A Snorlax. # Gwen - A Gothorita. # Heather - A Braixen. # Duncan - A Houndoom. # Geoff - A Monferno. # Lindsay - A Buneary. # Bridgette - A Dewott. # Trent - A Watchog. # Izzy - An Aipom. # Eva - A Granbull. # Harold - A Frogadier. # Courtney - A Persian. # Katie - A Plusle. # Sadie - A Minun. # Beth - A Bidoof. # Cody - A Shinx. # Tyler - A Tyrouge. # Noah - A Servine. # Ezekiel - A Zigzagoon. # Leshawna - A Nidoqueen. # DJ - A Grotle. # Justin - A Milotic. # Alejandro - A Honchkrow. # Blaineley - A Purgly. # Sierra - A Skitty. # Annie Maria - A Furfrou. # B - A Lairon. # Brick - A Herdier. # Cameron - An Eevee. # Dakota - A Glameow. # Dawn - A female Meowstic. # Jo - A Scrafty. # Mike - A Zorua. # Lightning - A Raichu. # Sam - A Lickitung. # Scott - A Poochyena. # Staci - A Chatot. # Zoey - A Vulpix. # Amy - A Grumpig. # Beardo - A Magmar. # Dave - A Minccino. # Ella - A Clefairy. # Jasmine - A Kangaskhan. # Leonard - A Drowzee. # Max - A Meowth. # Rodney - A Rhyhorn. # Sammy - A Miltank. # Scarlett - A Slowking. # Shawn - A Sentret. # Sky - A Wartortle. # Sugar - Flaaffy. # Topher - A Staravia. # Don - A Pidgeot. # Brody - A Simisear. He is Geoff's best friend. # Carrie - A Lilligant. # Devin - A Grovyile. # Chet - A Seviper. # Lorenzo - A Zangoose. # Crimson - A Stunky. # Ennui - An Absol. # Dwayne - A Tyranitar. # Junior - A Larvitar. # Ellody - A Noctowl. # Mary - A Furret. # Emma - A Weavile. # Kitty - A Sneasel. # Gerry - A Tyrunt. # Pete - An Aerodactyl. # Jacques - A Sylveon. # Josee - A Glaceon. # Jay - A Emolga. # Mickey - A Patrat. # Jen - A Delcatty. # Tom - A Liepard. # Kelly - A Swellow. # Taylor - A Tailow. # Laurie - A Mareep. # Miles - A Pachirisu. # Rock - A Buizel. # Spud - A Bibarel. # Ryan - A Hariyama. # Stephanie - A Mienfoo. # Sanders - A Lucario. # MacArthur - An Arcanine. # Tammy - A Sandshrew. She is Leonard's best friend. # Hector - A Hakamo-O. He is laid-back and fun-loving but kind and helpful. He speaks in a surfer accent, acts like Yoshi and has some superpowers, such as super strength and shape-shifting. # Boomer - A Yamper. She enjoys playing with other Pokémon and her chew toy, chewing bones and eating meat. She is as speedy as a race car and can win any foot race. # Digit - A digital triceratops. She is the owner of The Imagination Zone and is good friends with Sam. She only appears in the first two seasons. Episodes Season 1 # Captain Cody Redcomb - Cody accidentally loses his pirate hat while playing pirates with some Popplio and has to find it before the Pokémon Playhouse closes./In the Imagination Zone, the gang goes a treasure hunt planned by Digit. # The Amazing Lindsay-Dini - Lindsay attempts to preform a magic show./In the Imagination Zone, the gang accompanies Digit when she enters a magician competition. # Courtney Rocks! - Duncan, Rock and Spud help Courtney play rock and roll music./In the Imagination Zone, the gang helps Digit with her rock and roll performance. # Taylor Twinkle Toes - Taylor practices ballet with help from Kelly./In the Imagination Zone, the gang helps Digit build confidence when she gets stage fright before her ballet preformance. # Cowgirls and Cow-Pokémon - Sugar plays cowgirl with a Miltank and has to catch a pack of Rockruff when Kitty and MacArthur accidentally let them loose around the Pokémon Playhouse after Kitty pulls a sleeping tickle prank on MacArthur./In the Imagination Zone, the gang plays cowpokes vs. cattle with Digit and her friends. # Icky, Sticky, Skitty - Sierra forgets to clean up after making an icky, sticky masterpiece./In the Imagination Zone, the gang helps Digit clean up her huge house. # MacArthur to the Rescue - MacArthur pretends to be a fire chief./In the Imagination Zone, the gang helps Digit go through the Fire Academy. # Heather and the Vikings - Heather becomes rude to her friends and Leshawna makes her become kinder./In the Imagination Zone, the gang helps Digit get used to her next-door neighbor, a viking dinosaur. # Commander Carrie Lifts Off - Carrie gets the jitters while going on an imaginary space mission with Devin, Emma and Kitty./In the Imagination Zone, the gang helps Digit retrieve her beloved toy spaceship from under her bed. # Lindsay the Artist - Lindsay paints several portraits of her friends./In the Imagination Zone, the gang paints a portrait for Digit. # Lightning Plays the Pokémon Games - It's game day at the Pokémon Playhouse and Lightning is determined to win, even when some games require a teammate./In the Imagination Zone, the gang helps Digit win the Prehistoric Olympics. # Super Emma - Emma pretends to be a super heroine./In the Imagination Zone, the gang plays Super Heroes vs. Super Villains with Digit. # Special Delivery Leshawna - Leshawna volunteers to deliver the birthday gift of a Clobbopus./In the Imagination Zone, the gang helps Digit make a delivery to someone special to her. # Alejandro's Big Comb Circus - Alejandro becomes bossy to his friends while being ringmaster of his created circus./In the Imagination Zone, the gang helps Digit preform her signature circus act. # Reporting for Pokémon - Geoff and Bridgette pretend to be news reporters./In the Imagination Zone, the gang helps Digit present her oral report. # Doctor Sanders - Sanders pretends to be a doctor and helps Topher heal his hurt wing and cure Alejandro's hiccups./In the Imagination Zone, the gang helps Digit get rid of her Roar-Ups, which are hiccups for dinosaurs. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Costume High Five Rounds # Cody vs. Noah (Loser: Noah) # Alejandro vs. Heather (Loser: Alejandro) # Courtney vs. Duncan (Loser: Duncan) # Sanders vs. MacArthur (Loser: MacArthur) # Sugar vs. Sky (Loser: Sky) # Sierra vs. Gwen (Loser: Gwen) # MacArthur vs. Josee (Loser: Josee) # Leshawna vs. Heather (Loser: Heather) # Lightning vs. Jo (Loser: Lightning) # Lindsay vs. Heather (Loser: Heather) # Cameron vs. Lightning (Loser: Lightning) # Sanders vs. Emma (Loser: Sanders) # Leshawna vs. Gwen (Loser: Gwen) # Alejandro vs. Sierra (Loser: Sierra) # Geoff vs. Brody (Loser: Brody) # MacArthur vs. Chef (Loser: Chef) Trivia * The first two seasons of this show are based on The Chica Show, while the remaining two seasons are based on Oobi. * Unlike The Chica Show and Oobi, this show ran for four seasons, combining the seasons of the latter shows. * This show is another crossover of Total Drama and Pokémon. * All Season One and Season Two episodes are eleven-minutes long and end with a four-minute round of Costume High Five, a costume game that is very popular all over the world. * All Season Three and Season Four episodes are seven minutes long. * In the starting scene of Cheerleader Sanders, MacArthur is hiding by posing as a Sphinx while holding a squeaker in one of her paw hands, as she and Sanders are playing a game. Kitty approaches MacArthur and asks her what is doing. MacArthur tells Kitty that she is playing hide and squeak, a squeaky version of hide and seek, with Sanders and Kitty understands. Kitty then pulls out a feather and MacArthur asks her what she is going to do. Kitty lifts up one of MacArthur's paw feet and begins brushing the feather on it, making the extremely ticklish Arcanine laugh hysterically. MacArthur gets out of her Sphinx pose as Kitty continues tickling her. Sanders, in her cheerleader costume, appears and tells MacArthur that she found her. * At the beginning of each of the Imagination Zone segments in Seasons 1 and 2, the gang says "Digit!" in unison and hug Digit. * In a scene from Cowgirls and Cow-Pokémon, Kitty approaches MacArthur whilst snickering evilly. Kitty then plucks a feather from her tail and begins rapidly brushing it on MacArthur's foot paws, causing the Arcanine to wake up and laugh. MacArthur then rolls around the Pokémon Playhouse and Kitty laughs at her as she runs after her. When MacArthur hits the front gate of the Rockruff cage, she sits up and growls at Kitty, who giggles at her. However, as MacArthur was about to attack Kitty, one of her paws accidentally unlocks the Rockruff cage. The Rockruff dash out of their cage and roam the Pokémon Playhouse as Kitty and MacArthur say "Uh oh!". Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows